OS DMxHG
by NouaraEmma
Summary: Au début des vacances, Draco arrive au terrier en sang. Il demande de l'aide a Harry qui le passe d'abord sous veritaserum. Il le croit mais quand Hermione arrive, un mois après, elle est presque prête a le tuer. Elle ne le supporte pas plus de deux secondes dans la même pièce qu'elle... Force est, pour elle, de l'accepter. Elle finit par l'apprécier et même plus...


_Hey :) Je me présente, je m'appelle Nouara et ceci est la première fanfiction que je poste ici. Il s'agit de mon premier OS et j'espère qu'il est réussi... Même s'il est un peu long. On m'a conseillé d'aéré le texte, et c'est vrai que le rendu est plus fluide, moins compacte... J'attends vos critiques :)_

-Pourquoi tu portes des manches longues par cette chaleur ?

Malfoy s'éventait avec ses mains, allongé sur l'herbe.  
Ses joues tellement pâles habituellement se coloraient de rouge et ses cheveux collaient à son front à cause de la sueur. Ses traits fins et délicats, sa bouche fine et pâle, sa mâchoire aristocratique et tout ce qui le caractérisait physiquement autrefois n'avaient pas changé. Mais ses expressions devenaient plus douce, moins crispées, ses yeux tiraient désormais vers le bleu azur et sa bouche dessinait un sourire -sincère- plus souvent.

-Ça ne te regarde pas Granger.

Par contre, son ton était toujours aussi tranchant.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, se reprit-il rapidement.

Hermione se releva et s'appuya sur ses coudes. La manche de son t-shirt kaki bayait sur son épaule gauche, révélant une bretelle de soutien gorge en percale noir. Elle mis sa main droite en visière pour regarder Malfoy. Lui s'était allongé de nouveau après avoir ouvert les deux premier bouton de sa chemise.  
Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son torse. Aussi diaphane et imberbe que son visage. Elle éprouva une drôle de sensation.  
Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Elle posa la main sur son front pour voir la température. Normale. Il tourna son visage vers elle et Hermione laissa tombé sa main.

-Si tu veux que je m'en aille...

Il esquissa un mouvement pour se relever mais Hermione lui pris le poignet. Il lui sembla qu'il tressauta mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

-Non, c'est bon. Reste. J'aime bien être avec toi. Ça me change.

Elle rougit et se rallongea dans l'herbe.  
Il devait être quatorze heures. Le soleil tapait comme pas possible. L'Ordre était au terrier; elle et Malfoy dans les champs: Mrs Weasley leur avait ordonné de prendre un peu de temps libre, après être rester des semaines enfermés dans la maison, ou en mission.  
Depuis que Malfoy était arrivé, un soir, en sang, avec sa mère dans un état tout aussi déplorable que lui, expliquant qu'ils avaient quitter Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom, Hermione avait prit soin de l'éviter au maximum en faisant toutes les missions possibles et les plus éloignées de lui. Elle devait lui pardonner, lui avait assurer Mrs Weasley, mais elle en était incapable. Il s'était montré tellement méchant et tellement froid durant toute sa scolarité qu'elle avait du mal à le croire changé. Et il s'était passé quelque chose dont seules elle et Ginny savaient. Elle restait néanmoins très cordiale à son égard et se retrouvais parfois à coté ou en face de lui lors des repas. Elle ne bronchait pas mais ne se montrait pas désagréable pour autant. Et puis il s'était avéré qu'ils aimaient tous les deux se promener au beau milieu de la nuit. Ils s'étaient croisés un jour: Malfoy s'était excusé, d'abord de lui être rentré dedans -littéralement- et de l'avoir fait tombé quelques secondes auparavant. Puis de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant des années. Elle aurait voulu crier et hurler que cela n'excusait rien, que des paroles ne pouvait ni réparer le passé ni l'effacé. Mais face au fait accompli (celui de travailler ensemble) elle l'avait excusé puis pardonné, un peu prise au dépourvu. Ils s'étaient rencontrés d'autres nuits encore et avaient finis par discuter. Un peu. Ils restaient étendu des heures, sans trop parler mais faisant des commentaires de temps à autre. Malfoy était très intelligent, très perspicace, et avait assez d'humour... Si on aimait le sarcasme et l'ironie. Hermione s'était surprise à rire ou à trouver intéressant certains des sujets qu'il abordait. Une complicité les liait désormais sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment ce que c'était. Il gardait cependant son ton froid et mettait de la distance entre eux. Surtout lorsque Hermione parlait du passé, notamment celui du blond. Il ne l'évoquait que par bribes, souvent sans s'en rendre compte ce qui le mettait en colère. Contre lui-même.  
Ils se connaissaient désormais assez pour aborder des sujets assez profond voir intime sur eux-mêmes. Mais un détail tiquait toujours Hermione: pourquoi ne montrait-il jamais ses bras. Cela semblait être un détail futile mais elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Elle était aller le voir, un jour, dans sa chambre. Celle qu'il partageait avec sa mère. Il ne portait qu'un boxer quand elle était entrée. Mais des qu'il l'eut vu, il s'était couvert avec son couvre-lit. Sa mère, assise dans un fauteuil en train de lire, avait sursauter et avait rejoins son fils.

-Mais qui t'as permis d'entrer? S'était-il exclamé d'une voix ou une colère contenue perçait.

Elle l'avait regarder avec des yeux ronds. Narcissa avait posé une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Tu aurais dû frapper! Se justifia-t-il un peu plus calmement.

Elle était alors sorti en balbutiant des excuses incompréhensibles.

-Elle finira par le savoir; tu devrais lui dire, entendit-elle lorsqu'elle ferma la porte.

Elle était alors parti en courant enquêter au près de Ron et Harry. Ils lui avaient dit ne pas être au courant. De rien.

-Tu m'aimes bien? Demanda Drago abasourdi.

Hermione sorti de sa rêverie et replaça sa main en visière.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça. J'ai dit que ça me changeai d'être avec toi. C'est ça que j'aimais. Pas... Enfin tu vois.  
-Pas avec moi. Oui. Je vois.

Hermione senti le ton acide de Malfoy. Elle sentit également ses poings se serrer contre sa hanche droite.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tu es de plus en plus bizarre. Tu sais très bien que je t'apprécie énormément. Et qu'en ce moment je ne suis bien qu'en ta présence.  
-Parce que je ne te parle pas de stratégie à longueur de temps et que je tais les sujets qui se disent en présence de l'Ordre.

Hermione trouvait la tournure des événements de plus en plus étrange.

-Je comprends pas, là...  
-Je t'en pris Granger, tu comprends très bien!

Il releva le buste brutalement et se retrouva en position assise.

-Pas trop, répondit-elle avec précaution.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne voyais pas ce qu'il se passe! J'essaie d'arrêter, d'annuler tout ça! Mais je peux pas! Je peux rien faire contre ça! Ça m'est tombé dessus d'un coup. J'ai rien pu faire. Je suis désolé. Tu n'imagines pas comment.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond. Elle avait l'impression qu'il tombait jusque dans son estomac. C'était un piège. Tout le temps où il restait avec elle, c'était pour glaner des informations. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote et irresponsable!  
Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil mais tenta d'attraper sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

-Malfoy, je ne comprends toujours pas, dit-elle pour gagner du temps.

Il avait sa baguette dans la main; elle ne devait pas faire de mouvement brusque.  
Il releva la tête et la fixa.  
Zut.  
Ses yeux transpercèrent les siens. Elle en oublia même de prendre sa baguette. Son visage était torturé.

-Hermione...

Elle sursauta violemment.

-Je suis complètement fou de toi.  
-Quoi?

Hermione fut choquée par les propos de Malfoy. De quoi parlait-il?

-Depuis des années lumières mais je me suis tu. Tu sais pourquoi. Mais maintenant... Tu me parles, tu m'écoutes, tu ries avec moi... Tu es une personne tellement extraordinaire... Hermione je suis fou de toi. Depuis toujours. Je ne sais pas si ça pourra un jour changer.

Il lui prit les mains en ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

-Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je sais bien. Je le sais même plus que toi mais fallait que je te le dise. C'était vital. J'en pouvais plus.

Il soupira fortement, comme s'il était essoufflée.

-Mais je sais que c'est pas possible, repris-t-il avant qu'Hermione ne puisse parler. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé avant. Mais maintenant tu le sais. Et ça me libère.

Il se leva alors et avant qu'Hermione ne réagisse, il été déjà loin.

-Attends, cria-t-elle sans conviction.

* * *

Hermione était rentrer quelques heures après Malfoy, la peau tannée, pil poil pour le dîner.  
Elle aida Fleur et Bill à mettre la table. Malfoy lui lançait des regards en biais mais des qu'elle tentait de les croiser, il détournait les yeux et reprenait une conversation.  
Jeu du sort, ils se retrouvèrent côte-à-côte à table. Hermione se dandinait sur sa chaise tandis que Malfoy était parfaitement droit et calme. Sa mère lui lançait parfois des coups d'œil mais il inclinait simplement la tête, nonchalamment.

-Il faut que je te parle, assura-t-elle lorsqu'elle se pencha pour prendre la sauce.  
-Je ne crois pas.

Il porta sa cuillère à la bouche comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Sous ce calme apparent se cachait un trouble perceptible: sa tête était baissé, ses épaules étaient tendus, ses mains crispées sur ses couverts. Ses longs cheveux blonds -quasiment blancs- tombaient sur son regard.

-Moi je crois que si! S'exclama-t-elle tout bas. On se retrouve à trois heure cette nuit exactement où on été ce matin.

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de répondre car elle commença à débarrasser avec Ron et Harry.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre Malfoy et toi? Demanda ce dernier.

Hermione frissonna et failli faire tomber sa pile d'assiettes. Elle fit passé cela pour un dérapage.  
Comment allait-elle répondre à ça?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Son ton était un peu plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurai voulu mais elle ne savais pas comment faire pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

-Vous vous êtes encore disputés?  
-C'est ça! S'écria-t-elle presque tellement elle était soulagée.

Harry la regarda bizarrement.

-Bon, tu le connais. J'apprécie pas spécialement sa manière de penser.  
-Fais un effort, Hermione, le rabougra-t-il. Je pourrais même dire qu'il est... Intéressant.

Hermione fit une mine dubitative. Pas à cause des propos de Harry mais bel et bien car il disait ces propos.

-Bien. J'essaierai.

Elle se détourna pour ne plus avoir à affronter la mine déçue de Harry.

* * *

A deux heures et demi du matin, Hermione sortie de sa chambre dans un silence absolue. Elle portait son short de randonnée noir et un débardeur vert kaki. La chaleur était toujours aussi étouffante, aussi, elle releva toutes ses boucles en un chignon très haut. Elle mît la clef de la chambre autour de son cou. Elle enfila une pair de tennis noir et se faufila par la porte de derrière. Elle progressa dans le jardin en faisant le moins de bruit possible et passa la clôture. Elle tituba ensuite dans le champs voisin et se mît à courir. Courir très vite. Jusqu'en perdre haleine. Elle avait besoin de se sentir libre, un minimum. De sentir qu'elle n'avait pas d'entrave, qu'elle était encore maitre de ses choix, de sa destiné. Car c'était bien son choix de venir... N'est ce pas?  
Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut au milieu d'un champs d'herbes hautes. Il faisait tellement chaud qu'elle avait l'impression que son corps se consumait. Les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure lui collaient au visage et son débardeur était trempé de sueur. Son corps battait la chamade et lorsqu'elle se mordit les lèvres, elle sentit le goût de la transpiration sur sa langue.  
Elle avança un peu moins vite et reconnu les tiges couchées et brisées sur lesquelles ils s'étaient allongés, Malfoy et elle, quelques heures plutôt. Elle resta debout, au milieu des herbes, tellement exciter par sa course qu'elle ne sentait pas l'envie de s'assoir. Mais les minutes passaient et Malfoy n'arrivait pas. Elle se mît à déambuler dans l'herbe, regardant sa montre phosphorescente. À trois heures sept, elle abdiqua et s'assit en soupirant. À trois heures vingt-neuf, elle s'allongea définitivement. Elle se mît à observer le ciel, à regarder les étoiles, trouver les constellations, les nommer, donner les noms de ceux qui les avaient trouvé, en quelle année et ainsi de suite.  
Pourquoi Malfoy lui disait-il cela? Avait-elle un jour fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu lui faire croire quelque chose? Hermione se remémora chaque instant passé avec lui mais n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir agit d'une manière aguichante ou qui pouvait sembler intéressée. Mais Malfoy, lui, semblait en être sur. Mais il n'avait pas montré un quelconque intérêt pour une réponse. Il été juste parti. Après avoir lâcher une bombe. Sans ne rien attendre en retour.  
Étrange, se dit Hermione en baillant. Elle fixa le cadran de sa montre une nouvelle fois. Trois heures trente sept. Elle cligna des yeux mais les laissa fermer une seconde de plus. Elle les rouvrir brutalement et le ciel lui apparut.

-Je ne dois pas dormir! S'intima-t-elle en tentant de garder les yeux ouvert.

"Juste quelques secondes" se dit-elle.  
Elle ferma les yeux puis, sentant le sommeil la gagner les rouvrit brusquement. Elle regarda de nouveau les étoiles, senti que le sol était très confortable, et referma les yeux pour quelques secondes.

-Aller! Debout là dedans!

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, se levant du lit.  
Du lit?  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Ginny s'habillait tandis que Fleur se brossait les cheveux. Ginny fit semblant de vomir en direction de Fleur, qui enfilait désormais un chemisier bleu pâle brodé d'argent.  
Hermione rie jaune et regarda sa montre: huit heures vingt-deux.  
Zut.  
Puis elle réfléchi...  
Qui avait bien pu la ramener?

* * *

-Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser passer cette chance.

Hermione s'était arrangée pour faire la vaisselle avec Malfoy. Elle se sentait trahi parce qu'il n'était pas venu au rendez-vous secret la veille. Et elle était trop en colère pour adopter un ton calme: jamais en sept mois il n'avait raté de rendez-vous secrets. Et le fait qu'il l'évite après lui avoir dis des mots pareils la rendait folle. C'était une bombe qu'il avait lâché. Elle voulait savoir, comprendre pourquoi il lui avait dit cela, comment il en était arrivé là. Comment est-il tombé amoureux d'elle... Et surtout... Pourquoi. Pourquoi elle? Elle était tout se qu'il y avait de classique. Elle n'était pas très jolie, pas très plantureuse, pas spécialement sensuelle et même pas féminine. Surtout ici. Surtout maintenant, dans les temps qui courraient...

-Ecoute, je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Et je sais que je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'en parler mais si tu ne me lâche pas, je n'hésiterais pas à te le faire oublier -il baissa la voix après avoir jeter un œil derrière lui- si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il se frotta l'oreille droite: sa baguette reposait calée entre le cartilage de l'oreille et son crâne.  
Loin de se sentir insultée, Hermione sourit et dégaina sa baguette avant même que Malfoy ne puisse esquisser un mouvement vers la sienne.

-Je t'en pris, Malfoy. Nous ne  
sommes pas du même gabarit.

Elle abaissa sa baguette après lui avoir sourit.

-Malfoy, reprit-elle sérieusement.

Elle regarde autour d'elle: il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine. Il se retourna vers l'évier.

-Pourquoi... Comment...? Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.  
-Moi non plus, avoua-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux quand il fixa les siens. C'était bizarre que quelqu'un lui dise ça. Surtout Drago Malfoy. Sérieusement: il était beau à en couper le souffle, intelligent comme personne (peut être exceptée elle, mais enfin, ce n'était pas le débat), avait de la réparti et était canon au possible...

-Ce soir dans les champs, proposa Hermione.  
-Bien.  
-Et ne me pose pas un deuxième lapin.  
-Bien, répéta-t-il avec un claquement de langue, agacé.

* * *

Ginny retourna le plan qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle leva sa baguette et des cercles se formèrent sur le papier. Elle portait encore la combinaison de l'Ordre -une combinaison bleue nuit dotée de nombreux sorts repousse-moldus, anti-intrusif, les quelques sorts capable d'en repousser d'autres et un sort miroir qui permettait de faire ricocher les sortilèges de niveau moyennement dangereux- que Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient mis au point quelques semaines au paravant. Hermione et Harry parlaient des tenues que portaient les super héros moldus quand Ron avait eut l'idée de les adapter à l'Ordre. La rouquine en était tombée amoureuse.  
La peau de Ginny paraissait terne et ses yeux fatigués. Elle avait minci et son corps semblait plus long donc plus frêle. Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière -elle refusait catégoriquement de les couper ou de les attacher- et leva la tête vers Hermione. Cette dernière en était à son troisième verre de Vodka ce qui était déjà bien assez pour elle: elle ne buvait jamais.

-Malfoy... Répétait Ginny toutes les trois minutes. J'en reviens pas. Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié toi.

Hermione se tourna vers elle en titubant un peu. Elle porta une main à ses yeux et failli tomber.

-Ok, jolie brune, ça suffira pour toi, l'alcool moldu. Je sais que tu t'angoisses mais ne pas te souvenir du chemin pour y aller ne te servira à rien.  
-J'aurais dessoulée d'ici là! s'écria Hermione en voulant se saisir du verre.

Elle fit des moulinés avec ses bras puis les laissa retomber le long de son flanc.

-Pas si tu continues sur cette lancée, assura Ginny.

Elle renversa le verre dans la plante verte de la fenêtre qui se flétri avant d'ouvrir ses fleurs. Elle assis Hermione sur son lit et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-Arrête d'avoir peur. Ce n'est rien. Tout ce passera bien.  
-Qui sait?  
-Moi. Tu lui dis juste que tu ne partages pas les même sentiments, que t'es désolée mais que vous pouvez rester amis.

Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Elle voyait le visage de Ginny déformé, puis flou. Puis un pivert sembla taper contre sa tempe gauche.  
Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes pour essayer d'atténuer le bruit, mais ce ne marcha pas...  
Puis elle eut chaud, vraiment chaud. Puis elle se sentit lourde, tellement lourde... Hermione rougie et se laissa tomber en arrière.

-Mais, et si je partageais ses sentiments, finalement...

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué les formes dessinées sur le plafond... Toutes ces couleurs!

-Quoi?!  
-Chut! Chuuuuuuuuuut! C'est un secret. Entre toi et moi.

Hermione gloussa et se releva tant bien que mal. Une petite voix lui disait de se taire, de reprendre le contrôle. Mais elle lui assena d'aller se faire voir.

-Hermione, tu n'es pas sérieuse...  
-Chuuuuuut! Répéta-t-elle à Ginny en lui posant le doigt sur la bouche. Chuuuuuuut! J'ai dis que c'était un secret!

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle reprit la bouteille et constata qu'il restait moins de la moitié.  
Elle gloussa à son tour et se tourna vers Hermione qui s'était rallongée sur le lit.  
C'était hilarant de voir Hermione Granger bourrée.

-J'ai mal à la tête, se plaignit-elle.  
-C'est normal vu tout ce que t'es ingérer... Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi te sentir mieux.

Lorsque Ginny revint avec la potion dessoûlante, la bouteille était vide et Hermione affalée sur le lit.

-Aller, bois ça! Ordonna Ginny lorsque Hermione fut assise. Ouvre la bouche. La bouche, Hermione. Hermione! Bois!

Hermione finit par boire la potion à contre cœur. Il y eut un instant de flottement. Puis elle grimaça. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un peu. Sa tête lui faisait toujours aussi mal mais tout devenait clair dans son esprit embrumé.

-Ça va mieux? Demanda avec un sourire Ginny.  
-Oui... Merci. Oh ma tête...  
-Prends quelque chose pour gérer ça et prépare toi. T'as rendez-vous avec ton beau Dragon...

Hermione se relâcha en arrière en se couvrant le visage d'un coussin.  
Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas? Avoir une attirance pour Malfoy. Ou pire...  
Elle sentit les mains de Ginny prendre les siennes.

-Hermione, je t'ai connu plus courageuse, l'entendit-elle dire. On est dans une guerre. Tout n'est que désespoir et tristesse. Et même le peu de joie qu'il y a entre ces quarte murs tombent en lambeaux petit à petit... L'amour qu'on se porte disparait sous la peur qui nous lie tous mutuellement. Alors si tu as le pouvoir d'apporter... Non, de t'apporter à toi une quelconque source de joie, tu dois foncer. Parce que ça te fera du bien. Vous êtes deux. Vous êtes tomber amoureux... Et ça c'est définitivement trop cool.

Hermione écoutait Ginny très attentivement. Et au fil des paroles, tout devenait encore plus clair. Elle avait raison. Tellement de personnes restaient seuls et malheureuse parce qu'elles n'osaient pas. Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas sûrs. Parce qu'il y avait plus rationnel à faire. Parce qu'elles avaient peur.  
Et elle avait l'occasion de remédier à ça.  
Hermione retira le coussin de son visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues roses.  
Peu importe.

-Lève toi, jolie brune.  
-Je dois porter quelque chose de plus.. Plus osée? Demanda Hermione.

Elle tira sur son t-shirt vert pâle. Son jean brut baillait sur ses hanches tellement elle avait perdu du poids. Elle rentra le ventre puis le sorti.  
Ginny tenta de ne pas sourire.

-Non. Tu es très bien. Remonte tes cheveux. Et tu seras parfaite. Et puis, il n'y aura rien de physique...

Elle attendit une attestation de ses propos ainsi qu'un sermon sur les valeurs morales. Qui ne vint pas.

-N'est-ce pas?! Ajouta-t-elle alors que Hermione ne répondait pas.  
-Sait-on jamais...  
-Pardon? Hermione! Non!

Hermione se pencha pour faire ses lacets et pour se cacher le visage. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Je me dis que c'est bon, je me sens prête. Je n'ai plus peur.  
-On couche avec quelqu'un quand on est amoureuse, Hermione, chuchota Ginny. Tu le sais mieux que tout le monde.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux vers la porte avant de poursuivre. Si quelqu'un les entendait...

-Pas par dépit. Pas avec Drago Malfoy!  
-Ce n'est pas par dépit. C'est par amour. Je tombais amoureuse. Et je m'éloignais de lui. Parce que... Tu sais très bien pourquoi!

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny, les mains sur les hanches, l'air déçu.

-Tu penses que je devrais ne pas y aller?  
-Je pense que tu devrais vraiment te demander ce que tu veux. Pourquoi tu le veux. Et si tu veux vraiment que ce soit avec Drago Malfoy dans les champs. Et si tu as les réponses à ces questions, tu auras la réponse à la tienne.  
-Je pense que je l'aime beaucoup. Mais je sais pas... Je devrais peut être reporter ça...

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir une nouvelle fois.  
Elle était définitivement trop pâle et trop maigrichonne.

-Sors de cette chambre, s'écria Ginny.  
-C'est dans une demi-heure!

Hermione sourit en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Alors je te conseille de changer de sous-vêtements. Ou au moins d'en mettre de la même couleur.

Ginny tira l'élastique vert de la culotte en coton d'Hermione et la bretelle noire de son soutient gorge.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de sous-vêtements "olé olé"...

Ginny éclata de rire. Elle se leva et sorti de son armoire une culotte en coton noir.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de plus. Vraiment pas.

* * *

Hermione se retrouva une nouvelle fois en train de déambuler dans les champs. Quelle chaleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait plus chaud maintenant. Ou peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle allait faire qui lui donnait aussi chaud? Peut être.  
C'etait probablement mal, c'etait probablement ridicule, c'était probablement idiot mais c'était la chose la plus courageuse qu'elle n'avait jamais fait: se jeter dans le vide en arrière, sans regarder qui allait la retenir. Courageux? Plutôt inconscient, lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête. Surtout dans le climat actuel.  
Elle reporta son attention sur le chemin, guettant les herbes hautes et les épis de blé cassés.  
Elle s'arrêta au milieu des champs et observa les alentours. Personne.  
Elle tourna sur elle même.  
Les mains dans les poches, elle serrait la baguette de tout ses forces. Même si l'endroit lui paraissait sécurisant et familier, elle se sentait extrêmement vulnérable, seule, dans cette immensité, sans endroit où se cacher s'il se passait quelque chose. Les ténèbres que formaient les herbes hautes engloutissaient chaque once de lumière qu'offrait les cieux: Hermione tourna et retourna sa main droite et constata que les étoiles et la lune éclairaient à peine sa peau.  
Et alors qu'elle n'était pas sur ses gardes, quelque chose se posa sur son épaule. Elle fit un saut de deux mètres en dégainant sa baguette alors que son cœur tombait jusque dans dans son estomac. Elle n'aurais jamais du venir ici, toute seule, en ne prévenant que Malfoy et Ginny! Jamais!  
Elle se mît à haleter. De peur.

-Hey, c'est moi... Je voulais pas te faire peur. Excuse moi.

La silhouette de Drago se découpait dans les ténèbres du champs. Ou plutôt le haut de la silhouette de Drago.

-Tu... Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, menti-t-elle.

Malfoy s'approcha et elle abaissa un peu sa baguette.

-Tu es sur? demanda-t-il avec ironie.  
-Oui.

Drago s'approcha encore.  
Le silence s'éternisa.  
Hermione croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine.  
Gênant.

-Tu... Dirent-il en même temps.

Hermione sourit et baissa la tête.  
Elle trouvait cela amusant qu'ils soient du mal à l'aise tous les deux alors qu'ils avaient partager tellement plus il y a peu de temps. Tellement plus et tellement plus intimement. Son t-shirt à manches longues lui collait à la peau et le ven s'engouffrait sous son bas de pyjama en soie noire.

-Non, vas-y, je t'en pris, assura Hermione après avoir détaillé son allure.  
-Je... Je sais même pas pourquoi on est là, dit-il en étant vraiment mal à l'aise. Je sais ce que tu penses de moi et je sais que tu partages pas mes sentiments. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Et que tu ne crois pas que je me rapproche de toi pour un intérêt quelconque ou pour m'intégrer.  
-J'ai jamais penser ça. Mais dis moi ce que tu crois que je pense de toi.

Elle s'assit sur le sol en le regardant.

-On est la pour un moment, alors...

Drago regarda autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un arrive et s'écrit que c'était une blague.

-Euh... Ok.

Il s'assit en tailleur près d'elle et pris une grande inspiration.

-Je pense... Je pense que tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné tout ce que je t'ai fait et je comprends tout à fait. Je pense que tu restes avec moi car tu aime sauver les brebis galeuses et que tu ferais tout pour rapatrier de gens du mauvais côté vers le tiens. Et je penses que tu vas te foutre de moi quand j'aurais fini cette phrase.  
Hermione s'allongea complètement et mis ses mains sous sa tête.

-Je crois que tu te trompes.

Elle regarda les étoiles et trouva ce spectacle très beau, comme d'habitude.

-Ah bon?  
-Oui. Je pense que tu es un garçon en or. Que tu es extraordinaire mais, que par antécédent familial ou par choix personnel, tu as pris des décisions que moi je juge discutables mais qui te paraissaient saines, à toi. Mais que tu as finalement trouvé la bonne voie et que tu t'es remis sur le droit chemin. Et je pense que c'est le plus important. Peu importe ton passé si tu fais le nécessaire pour ton futur.  
-Tu as travaillée ce discours combien de temps?

Hermione sourit sans quitter le ciel de yeux.

-Pas assez longtemps. Il sonnait mieux dans ma tête.

Elle regarda Malfoy et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur les astres. La nuit était parfaitement calme. On entendait le son d'un criquet, parfois, puis le calme revenait, plus pesant qu'auparavant.  
Hermione se sentait bien. L'esprit libre et le tête reposée. Finalement, elle avait appréhender cette confrontation alors que tout ce passait bien. Il ne lui reparlait pas de ce qu'il avait asséner plus tôt; elle ne le mentionna pas non plus. Ils étaient redevenus deux amis, deux jeunes gens qui s'appréciaient et passaient du temps ensemble. Et elle se dit que s'il fallait taire leurs sentiments pour garder leur relation actuelle intacte, elle n'hésiterait pas.  
Malfoy ne discuta pas beaucoup. Ces vêtements sombres contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau diaphane, remarqua-t-elle quand elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois.  
Elle retira ses mains de sous sa tête et les posa sur son ventre. Sans crier garde, ni la prévenir d'une quelconque manière, Malfoy s'empara de ses doigts des siens. Quand Hermione se tourna vers lui, il avait les yeux fermés, la tête tournée vers les astres.  
Il voulais jouer à ça?  
Bien.  
A son tour, sans prévenir elle plaqua un bisous sur ses lèvres à lui. C'était un bisous innocent, juste mignon, pas sexuel et pas torride. Juste doux. Terriblement doux. Mais avant qu'elle ai pu su retirer, il lui attrapa la nuque et l'approcha de lui.  
Elle senti la marque de sa main dans sa nuque comme si elle était brulante, l'attraction de son corps, la musculature de son torse...  
Ils se regardèrent dans l'ombre de la nuit. Il n'y avait pas un bruit de feuillage, pas un son d'insectes... Le vent ne soufflait pas. Hermione avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté...

-Fais-le, supplia-t-elle à mi-voix.

Drago la regarda dans les yeux. Ses prunelles étaient plus sombres que d'habitude et ses cheveux ne tombaient pas sur ses épaules. Elle semblait tellement différente, maintenant, ainsi...  
Il rapprocha son visage plus près du sien. Il sentit son cœur battre à travers son corps. Battre à une allure folle.  
Il l'embrassa finalement, tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire du mal...  
Elle accrocha son torse, glissant ses mains dans son dos, le rapprochant encore plus près d'elle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi fiévreuse, aussi nerveuse mais également aussi excitée. Elle n'était jamais aller aussi loin avec un garçon en étant consentante et n'avait jamais ressenti une extase pareil. Elle avait l'impression que leurs bouches étaient faites pour se rencontrer, s'assembler, se prendre l'une à l'autre. C'était merveilleux. Son rythme cardiaque s'accentuait au diapason de celui de Drago. Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils se détachèrent et tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Drago se retira lentement. Il resta pourtant front contre front avec Hermione.

-Tu es vraiment belle, Hermione. Pourtant, je ne te l'ai jamais dis...  
-Merci. Toi aussi tu es très beau.

C'était maladroit, mais que pouvait-elle dire d'autre? C'était tellement vrai... Elle fit patiner ses mains sur son torse et ouvrit le premier bouton de son t-shirt, juste pour s'occuper les doigts, puis le second... Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et ouvrit le troisième.

-Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tenta-t-il.

Hermione laissa retomber ses mains, sans le quitter des yeux.  
Il lui repris les mains et les embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Parce que je crois que tu mérites mieux qu'une partie de jambes en l'air dans les champs... Et parce que tu mérites mieux que moi...

-Oh, arrête de faire le martyr!  
-Mais c'est pas ça... Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Elle eut soudain froid. Elle recula et se posa sur les genoux. Elle glissa ses mains entre ses cuisse et attendit la suite. Le vent s'était remis à faire bouger les plantes et elle entendit de nouveau les insectes...

-Ce que tu m'as raconté...

Elle trembla de tout son corps. Hermione savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait référence. Elle voulut reculer encore mais elle était déjà assise. Elle le fixa sans sciller.

-J'étais au courant... Avant même que tu ne me le racontes...

-Quoi? Le coupa Hermione. Comment?

Drago avança vers elle et lui pris les mains. Il les embrassa doucement avant de faire des cercles avec ses pouces sur leurs dos. Le fait qu'il reparle de cet événement la perturba. En plus, il assurait que quelqu'un lui avait dit.. Et c'était impossible. Seule Ginny était au courant; elle ne lui aurait pas dit. Certainement pas!  
Elle fixa leurs mains entrelacées. Son cœur se souleva et elle voulu les retirer, mais à ce moment là, Drago pris la parole.

-Ne panique pas, je t'en pris. Et ne te fâches pas.  
-Ça, ça dépendra de ce que tu as à dire... Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ou plutôt qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Il leva les yeux au ciel en jurant. Ses doigts se resserrent autour de ceux d'Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux en patientant pour la suite... Elle s'attendait au pire... Peut être même que c'était lui. Et si c'était pour ça qu'il était devenu proche d'elle? Pour absoudre ses erreurs... Sans pouvoir se retenir, en sursautant, elle ouvrit les yeux et dégagea ses mains.  
Drago vit la panique dans ses yeux; elle affichait une expression terrorisée.

-Non, non, se défendit-il quand il comprit. Ce n'était pas moi. Merlin, non, ce n'était pas moi mais...  
-Mais quoi?  
-Mais, même si j'en étais pas l'investigateur, on m'a demande d'y participer...  
-QUOI?!

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger tellement elle était choquer. Elle se senti brusquement humiliée et tellement... Vulnérable.

-Non mais... On m'a demande mais j'ai rien fait. Je suis juste parti. J'ai hésité pendant longtemps à te ramener ou à ne pas m'en mêler... mais j'avais déjà pris ma décision. Et quand il n'y a plus eu personne dans la cellule, je t'ai ramener ici.  
-Oh mon Dieu... S'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu!  
-Mais attends! Écoute...  
-Non toi tu m'écoutes! Hurla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Comment as-tu osé me faire ça? J'avais confiance en toi! Je croyais que t'avais changé! Mais c'était pas vrai! Tu savais pendant tout ce temps! Tu savais et tu ne me l'as pas dit!  
-Mais quand voulais-tu que je te le dise!? Entre deux conversations à table? Étendus sous le soleil?  
-Quand je te l'ai dis! Et tu m'as laisser, des jours, pourrir dans cet endroit insalubre! Aux mains de Mange-Morts qui m'ont laisser des cicatrices indélébiles! Rien ne peut effacer ça! Rien! Jamais! Mais quel genre de personne es-tu? Tu me dégoûtes! Tu me fous la gerbe! Espèce d'immonde personne.

Elle inspira longuement pour se calmer. Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Pas devant lui. Jamais. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était lui faire aussi mal que ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Et elle s'avait comment s'y prendre.  
Drago était encore assis par terre, les mais sur ses cuisses.

-Tu dis avoir changé mais tu ne seras jamais des nôtres. L'Ordre t'acceptes car Harry l'a demandé. Tu n'as jamais été personne et tu ne seras jamais personne. Surtout pour moi. Peu importe ce que tu fais ou ce que tu vas essayer de faire. Tu ne seras plus jamais accepter chez tes pairs, les mange-morts, et tu ne seras jamais de l'Ordre... Tu es seul, tout seul. Et quand l'Ordre devra faire des choix, tu peux être certain que tu seras sur un siège éjectable. Et j'appuierai cette idée avec joie. Tu vaux pas mieux que les autres, assura Hermione en lissant son t-shirt. Ce qu'ils m'ont fait était écœurant, mais toi tu l'es encore plus. Tu me dégoûtes. Littéralement.

Elle se tourna et commença à marcher vers le Terrier. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde, qu'il se justifie, qu'il crie après elle, peut être, mais il n'en fit rien. Elle tendit l'oreille, essayant d'entendre un de ses mouvement mais rien ne vint.

* * *

Hermione n'arrivait définitivement pas à s'assoupir. Ginny était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Hermione fixa sa chevelure rousse étendu en cercle autour de sa tête. Elle avait tellement envie de la réveiller mais une grosse mission l'attendait le lendemain et elle n'avait pas le cœur à la tirer de ses songes.  
Hermione se leva et regarda l'heure sur le cadran de sa montre phosphorescente. Presque cinq heure du matin... Ça faisait des heures qu'elle était rentrée du désastreux rendez-vous avec cet exécrable Malfoy et ça l'avait chamboulée. Il l'avait vu. Nue et attachée. Entendu hurler, supplier.  
Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, pour retirer cette pensée de son esprit. C'était incroyable qu'il ne lui ai rien dit. Car à tête reposée, elle comprenait pourquoi il n'avait rien pu faire dans l'immédiat. Il était acculé, face aux autres. Il ne pouvait rien faire directement et c'était rattraper autant que possible en la ramenant anonymement à l'Ordre. Anonymement ou pas, d'ailleurs?  
Elle avait compris anonymement.  
Peu importe.  
Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il faisait faim et elle se sentait d'humeur maussade.  
Elle pris la plus grosse tasse et la remplis de lait. Elle y ajouta du chocolat en poudre, un peu de canelle, de sucre roux et pris le chemin de la porte de dernière.  
Hermione s'assit sur l'escalier et se cala à l'encadrement de la porte. Elle serra ses cuisses l'une à l'autre et remonta ses genoux sur son torse.  
Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, en dépit de son pyjama préféré, de son pull violet clair en cachemire appartenant à son père et de sa montre qui brillait dans le noir que sa mère lui avait offert à ses treize ans.  
La nuit était parfaitement calme et parfaitement sombre. Mais derrière Hermione le ciel commençait à s'éclairer tandis que devant elle, il conservait une couleur d'encre.  
Elle sourit alors que son corps se détendait.  
Le silence régnait toujours; même les insectes devaient s'être endormi.  
Hermione porta la tasse à sa bouche et sirota une gorgée. La boisson lui brûla la gorge, répandant le goût du chocolat sucré.  
Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la chaleur. Elle allongea ses jambes et fit craquer sa nuque, ses mains et ses chevilles. Le jardin était vide, à part quelque chaudron près de la barrière. Les champs s'étendaient à perte de vue. Enfin, quelques minutes après, les premiers oiseaux commencèrent à piailler.

-C'est tellement reposant, réfléchi à haute voix Hermione en fermant les yeux.  
-N'est ce pas.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers l'intérieur.  
Malfoy se tenait dans la cuisine, entre la table et le comptoir. Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione.  
Drago Malfoy avait vu Hermione Granger nue quand elle s'était faite kidnappée par des mange-morts pour une orgie visant à la tuer.  
Merveilleux.  
Elle se retourna avec un claquement de langue. Elle était trop détendu pour fuir maintenant.

-Je crois que tu n'as rien à faire là, lâcha Hermione d'un ton sec et incisif.  
-Je voulais m'excuser.  
-Ok. Salut, fit-elle en lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait s'en aller.  
-Hermione...  
-Granger, assèna-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

Elle se redressa et posa son bol sur une marche.

-C'est fini les Hermione entre nous. Que croyais-tu qu'on serait l'un pour l'autre une fois que tu me l'aurais dit? Que je passerais l'éponge, que je t'excuserais, pire que je te pardonnerai? Tu rêves, Malfoy, tout ça, c'est fini.

Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air pour se calmer et retomba contre la chambranle. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas devant lui. Oh ça non.  
Malfoy la fixait comme si elle était devenu folle.  
Hermione se rassît et fit apparaître un plaide. Elle l'enroula autour de ses épaules et reprit sa tasse.

-Tu aurais préférer que je te le cache?  
-J'aurais préférer que tu me le dise des-que je t'en aie parler! J'aurais préférer que tu m'aides à m'enfuir plus tôt! J'aurais préférer que tu fasses le nécessaire!

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux avant de tourner son regard avec mépris et de prendre une gorgée de lait chocolaté. Elle ne pût retenir ses larmes plus longtemps mais ferma les paupières très fort pour empêcher ces perles salées couler.  
Elle sentit la main de Drago se poser sur sa joue et reconnu ses longs doigts essuyer les billes qui roulaient sur son visage..

-Pardonne moi. J'aurais dû te le dire. J'aurai dû t'aider plus tôt mais à ce moment là, je ne savais pas encore ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais que mon père soit fière de moi, mais que ma mère soit hors de danger. Et puis je pensais à toi. Souvent. Je te voyais, parfois, te battre aux côtés de l'Ordre. Et j'ai compris, un jour, pour quoi tu te battais. J'ai compris qu'une personne comme toi, née moldue, n'était pas moins sorcière que moi, sang pur. T'étais même meilleure que moi. Pas par ton statut mais par ta personne. Et ça changeait tout pour moi.  
-Mais ça ne change rien pour moi, répondit-elle, cassante.  
-Je suis sur que tu mens, lui assura-t-il. Si initialement tu ne ressentais rien pour moi, tu n'aurais pas tenue à me rejoindre, tu ne m'aurais pas séduit aussi ouvertement et tu ne m'aurais pas supplier de t'embrasser! Avant d'essayer de me déshabiller.

Il avait baisser la voix, jetant un regard à la ronde.  
Comment osait-il! Hermione senti ses oreilles cuir. Elle afficha une mine offensée avant de s'exclamer, à voix basse:

-Je l'ai fais par pur bonté de cœur. Et je le regrette amèrement maintenant!  
-Oh je t'en pris, dit-il en roulant des yeux, si tu voulais tellement mettre un frein à notre relation tu ne serais pas en train de discuter avec moi, maintenant.  
-En fait, t'es une sorte de schizophrène... finit-elle par lâcher. Il n'y a jamais eu de relation entre nous. Et s'il y en avait eu ne serait-ce que l'embryon, soit bien certain qu'il est mort.  
-Je ne peux pas m'excuser indéfiniment de ce que j'ai fait, s'ecria-t-il.

Il s'assit en tailleur près d'elle, sur la marche d'en dessous. Il se prit la tête dans les bras et se posa sur ses genoux.  
-Et même si je le faisais, ça n'effacerait rien.

Hermione reconnu le ton torturé de Malfoy. Elle tendit instinctivement la main et la posa sur la nuque.  
Elle lui en voulait toujours mais elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser dans cet état. Elle enfouie ses doigts à la naissance de sa chevelure.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.  
-Je te déteste toujours autant, ça c'est clair et net. Mais... Je peux pas te laisser comme ça. Ecoute.

Elle pris une grande inspiration, ne croyant pas à ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Je doute que j'arrive un jour... À... À refaire ce que je comptais faire tout à l'heure mais... Considère que je suis devenu de nouveau ton amie.  
-Et c'est moi le schizophrène?  
-Bien sur. Tu t'inventes des vie et des relations qui n'existent pas.  
-Si ça peut te rassurer, je... Je t'ai pas regarder. Quand j'ai vu que c'était toi. J'ai juste envoyer un elfe. Qui t'as ramené.  
-Un elfe? J'aurais jurer que c'était toi...  
-Venir ici, à ce moment là... Non. C'était trop dangereux. Pour moi comme pour toi. Pour vous.

Hermione bu une gorgée de chocolat en fixant l'horizon.

-C'est gentil. Je suppose.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre?  
Son chocolat était devenu froid. Elle jeta un sort à son bol qui devint brûlant.

-T'as besoin que ce soit si chaud?  
-Yep.  
-T'es toujours fâchée?  
-Non. Je réfléchis.  
-A quoi?  
-Plein de trucs... Notamment toi.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit. Elle bu sa tasse, ne le quittant pas des yeux.  
Il sourit à son tour.

-Comme quoi?  
-Je me dis que cette conversation prends une tournure plus intéressante que ce qui été prévu au départ. Et je pense au fait que tu m'as vu nue, attachée à un mur. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas me l'enlever de la tête.  
-Je t'assure que j'ai n'ai pas vu une once de ton corps. Un elfe m'a prévenu que tu étais là. Forcément, une petite brune qui refuse de hurler et de pleurer... Il n'y en avait pas cent. Et il t'as reconnu d'après une photo que je lui ai montré.  
-Et d'où a-t-il eut cette photo? S'étonna Hermione.  
-De moi, évidemment, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Hermione rougit. Il l'appréciait tellement qu'il avait une photo d'elle.

-T'as une photo de moi? Je pourrais croire que t'es un détraqué...  
-Ouais, je sais. C'est ce que me disais Blaise.

Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en un sourire, sans qu'il ne la regarde . Elle rougit de nouveau et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

-Tu as parlé de moi à Zabinni Blaise? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui.  
-Oui. Il sait et il n'a rien à voir avec Tu-Sais-Qui.  
-Je m'entendais bien avec Zabinni, expliqua Hermione d'un air absent. Il a toujours été très cordial. Pas spécialement amical mais je sais pas... Il dégage une aura de gentillesse... Non pas de gentillesse mais plutôt de sympathie ou de charisme même...  
-Je te remercie, je sais qu'il est ce que je n'ai pas su être à ton égard. Je ne t'ai pas demandé une éloge!  
-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Assura Hermione en se retournant vers lui. Mais je ne comprends pas! Tu me dis que tu es... Tu es amoureux de moi depuis des années mais tu m'as insultée durant ces mêmes années. Explique moi!  
-J'essayais de te tenir à distance, finit par lâcher Drago. Je me disais que si ce n'était pas réciproque, je finirais par me lasser. Et que tu serais hors de danger. Mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Et quand mon père l'a découvert... Ha! Il m'a jurer qu'il "ferait le nécessaire"... Il ne s'est rien passé pendant des mois... Mon père était d'une humeur mielleuse tout en étant condescendant au possible. Et puis j'ai été convier à cette récréation... Qu'elle horreur quand Eksy m'a assurer que c'était toi...

Hermione vit du coin de l'œil -elle avait le regard rivé sur le jardin, droit devant elle- Drago frémir. Elle posa de nouveau sa main sur sa nuque.

-Ne te fais pas tant de mal; je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle.

Il se dégagea une nouvelle fois de son emprises. Hermione se senti piquée et voulu lui faire remarquer mais il pris la parole avant elle.

-Tu es très ambivalente comme fille, tu sais.  
-Dixit Monsieur Lunatique.  
-À un moment, poursuit-il comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu, tu me détestes et me balances les pires horreurs.  
-Désolée; j'étais en colère.  
-Et à d'autre, tu me considère comme un ami proche à qui tu remonte le moral.  
-Parce que je me rends compte que tu as fait le nécessaire et que j'ai été de mauvaise foi. Il me fallait un coupable, et tu étais là. J'en suis désolée.

Elle re-tenta le coup en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle lui sourit et il se dégagea nonchalamment, comme précédemment, faisant mine de croiser les jambes.

-Donc tu es fou de moi mais tu ne supportes pas que je te touches! Laissa-t-elle échapper, excédée.

Drago la regarda de nouveau avec ce regard adressé aux fous.

-Je... Euh... C'est pas que je ne supporte pas que tu me touches, c'est juste que tu crois que tu me touches de manière anodine alors que c'est pas le cas... La nuque... Si près de l'aine...  
-Oh. Désolée.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rougir mais en sa présence, chaque propos lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues. Comme ce qu'il venait de dire, de manière absolument naturelle. Elle n'aurais jamais imaginé ça.

-Alors... Ou est-ce que je peux te toucher sans provoquer des irruptions d'hormones?

Il rit doucement et s'appuya sur l'escalier où Hermione était assise en se redressant.

-Pourquoi tu veux me toucher?  
-Peut être... Et je dis bien peut être que je t'aime bien, finalement.

Le corps de Malfoy ne bougea pas d'un muscle.

-Et c'est moi le schizophrène? Le Lunatique?  
-Tu n'es pas la personne que je pensais. C'est tout.

Malfoy n'avait toujours pas bouger.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
-Que si deux personnes sont faites pour être ensemble, leurs chemins se croisent inexorablement. Et que j'espère que tu aimes le chocolat.

Drago, qui fixait toujours le jardin devant lui, se tourna vers Hermione. Elle avait toujours le regards braqué sur les champs. Ses lèvres s'ourlaient cependant en un petit sourire.

-Pardon? Tu pourrais être plus claire?  
-Tu vas m'embrasser, et fatalement, tu gouteras à mon chocolat.

Hermione se tourna vers lui. Elle était étrangement calme. Ses épaules étaient détendus.  
Drago se tourna lentement vers elle.

-Tu m'y autorises?  
-Embrasse moi... Drago.

* * *

-Tu aurais pu te faire tuer!  
-Oui mais j'ai sauver six autres personnes! Le jeu en valait la chandelle!  
-Non! Ta vie ne valait pas d'être sacrifié pour eux! Tu te mets en danger volontairement!  
-Pas du tout! C'est ce que je suis, Drago! Je suis la pour sauver le maximum de gens!  
-Pas au péril de ta vie, Hermione! Tu n'es plus toute seule! Tu ne peux plus faire comme si tu n'avais pas d'attache!  
-Je ne peux pas laisser les gens se faire tuer pour toi! Ce n'était pas ça notre accord!  
-Si tu meurs, je ne m'en relèverai jamais!

Drago se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il souffla par le nez pour se calmer. Il s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione et passa sa main sur son visage. Le soleil se levait, baignant la chambre d'une lumière orangée.  
Hermione interrompit le bandage qu'elle se faisait au poignet et regarda son amoureux.  
Drago était mal en point, il avait la joue éraflée et une profonde entaille barrait son bras droit. Pourtant, il ne les soignait pas. Il était trop occupé à hurler sur Hermione.

-Et moi non plus... Mais si j'avais dû te faire une crise à chaque fois que tu te mets en danger, reprit Hermione posément, je ne te laisserai plus sortir. Mais on a fait le serment, toi comme moi, de faire le nécessaire, l'un pour l'autre.  
-Je ne me mets jamais autant en danger que toi. On dirait que tu cherches les ennuies.

Drago aspira une grande goulée d'air avant d'ajouter, d'un ton effrayé:  
-Que tu cherches à mourir.  
-Non, je ne cherche pas çà! Répondit-elle rapidement.

Hermione soupira puis lui sourit.  
Elle s'avança lascivement vers lui.

-Crois moi, je ne me suiciderais pas -car c'est ce que tu veux dire- tant que je n'aurais pas fais des cochonneries avec toi, dit-elle avec humour.

Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres mais il lui pris les poignets et l'éloigna de lui.  
Ça, c'est la fin, se dit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Hermione.  
-Drago, je t'assure que je ne me mets pas en danger volontairement. Je fais juste le nécessaire. Et tu ne peux pas me demander de faire moins. Mais je te promets que je ferais des efforts pour être moins en danger.  
-Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. C'est pour ça que j'ai tellement peur pour toi.

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents, le regard rivé sur leurs mains. Son cœur accéléra, des frissons parcouraient son échine. Elle ne s'était pas senti aussi béate depuis des semaines entières. Elle sentit aussi un sentiment d'excitation la traversée brusquement.  
Mais elle reprit le contrôle de son corps et s'empêcha de sauter partout.

-Tant mieux; moi aussi.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Ses grands yeux bleus à lui la fixait et ses lèvres s'étirait en un grand sourire.

-Alors embrasse moi, beau blond!

Il obtempéra et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Elle le pris par la nuque et le rapprocha encore plus de lui. Il attrapa ses haches et la porta sur ses genoux. Hermione s'accrocha à son homme -car s'était officiellement son homme-au moment où il l'embrassait dans le cou. Ses sens commençaient à être incohérent; son ventre se chargea en papillon. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux sous les caresses de Drago. Le sang battait dans sa tempe et la chaleur l'enveloppa. Elle sentit le corps de Drago sous le sien, ses mains qui patinaient sur son dos, ses lèvres sur son cou. Sans qu'elle puisse le retenir, un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle sentit le sourire de son amant contre sa peau. Elle se détendît un peu, relâchant la tension de ses épaules. Son poignet lui causait encore quelques douleurs -moins qu'avant- mais quand elle voulu s'attaquer au pantalon de Drago, elle fit un faux mouvement. Son articulation craqua, et le bandage se colora de rouge en un instant.

-Oh, ronchonna Drago, mais qu'est ce que tu t'es fait là.  
-Très mal. Aie.

Hermione s'assit sur ses genoux et mis sa main valide autour de son cou pendant que Drago retirait le bandage. L'entaille au niveau du poignet saignait toujours. Drago agita sa baguette et une bassine apparut. Hermione égoutta sa main au dessus. Son ange appliqua une serviette sur sa blessure tout en lui embrassant les doigts. Hermione n'essaya même pas de retenir les ronronnements de sa conscience.

-Je crois qu'on devrait aller dans la douche.  
-Je veux pas me lever d'ici, avoua-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

Elle l'entendit sourire.  
Hermione se laissa soigner en silence. Drago embrassait ses doigts de temps à autres, les mordant affectueusement. Après la bataille qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle trouvait ce petit moment très calme très agréable. Même si elle ne l'avait pas avouer à l'amoureux qui la portait actuellement, elle avait aussi eut peur d'y rester. Quand le sort de Pitsy avait foncé vers elle, Hermione aurait jurer qu'elle y resterait. Mais miraculeusement, le sort avait ripper et elle était sauvée. Elle était resté, cependant, des secondes entières sans faire le moindre mouvement avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était indemne. ces quelques secondes avaient suffit à ce que cet immonde Modly l'attaque. Et bien sur, Drago était arriver à ce moment là, la voyant planté là à attendre le sort.  
Hermione eut la chaire de poule.  
Elle caressait la nuque de Drago quand il lui dit que c'était fini. Il lui embrassa de nouveau les doigts.

-Va te laver et au lit, Granger!

Les lèvres d'Hermione se soulevèrent en un sourire.

-Ça fait un certain bout de temps que tu m'as pas appelé comme ça. Depuis un bail, même.  
-Je sais bien. Depuis six mois aujourd'hui, exactement.

Hermione lui sauta au cou. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Tu t'en es souvenu! s'exclama-t-elle en le piquant de baisers. Tu t'en es souvenu! Tu t'en es souvenu!  
-Bha... Vu la crise que tu m'avais fais pour les un mois, les deux mois, les trois mois, les quatre mois...  
-Oui, bon, coupa-t-elle, vexée. C'était pas des crises, c'était des suggestions et tu t'en es souvenu!

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il s'en était souvenu et c'était le plus important. Une nouvelle fois son ventre se tordît délicieusement. Elle connaissait cette sensation par cœur: elle était définitivement amoureuse.

-Tu m'aimes, dit-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau sur lui. Et je t'aime.  
-Je suppose... je vois pas où tu veux en venir.  
-Alors pourquoi, continua-t-elle comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, il n'y a toujours rien de physique entre nous. Parce que ça voudrait dire, petit a), que tu as beaucoup de patience ou, petit b), que tu te satisfais ailleurs, ce qui est beaucoup moins drôle.

Elle voulait paraître désinvolte mais elle sentit son ton menaçant malgré elle. Hermione s'avoua à elle même ne pas être à la hauteur. Certes, elle possédait une personnalité intéressante et un esprit enviable mais elle n'était pas un canon de beauté, et était plutôt chétive. Sa tignasse était complètement incontrôlable et sa peau définitivement blafarde. Elle jugeait donc plutôt normal qu'il ne la désire pas sur ce point là. Et elle l'acceptait. Mais Drago était le premier homme à qui Hermione faisait pleinement confiance -elle était même sur la réserve avec Harry et Ron- sur tous les plans. Y compris celui là. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Elle n'avait pas peur qu'il aie un geste qu'elle n'admettrait pas. Un geste qui la blesserait; physiquement ou autre. Ni peur qu'il puisse abuser d'elle; sans son consentement. Et elle avait eut du mal à s'en convaincre.  
De nouveau, elle entendit Malfoy sourire. Il lui prit sa main bandée et l'embrassa doucement. Il continua à lui caresser le dos de la main avec son pouce. De l'autre main il lui releva le visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Demanda-t-il toujours en souriant. Tu sais très bien que je t'aime. De tout mon cœur. Et qu'il n'y a personne dans ma vie. Mais je vois comment tu te comportes quand je te serres un peu trop fort, ou que je suis sur toi, ou dès que je veux te toucher, en dessous de la ceinture par exemple. Tes jambes me rejettent, tes mains me repousse; tu te raidis dans mes bras. Ou pire, tu aggraves une blessure déjà existante.

Il lui souleva son poignet blessé bandé.

-Et j'ai pas envie d'être celui qui te force à faire quoique ce soit. Surtout pas quand je tiens autant à toi. Et surtout quand tu tiens autant à moi. Je sais que tu as peur que je devienne trop fort pour toi, que tu as peur que mes bras deviennent prison...

Hermione resta perplexe un moment en le fixant toujours dans les yeux. Drago lui sourit gentiment mais elle ne dit rien. Elle regarda ses mains, puis ses genoux, juste pour voir s'ils allaient lui apporter une réponse.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, finit-elle par dire en se levant. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de ça, et encore moins de toi. Je te le jure!  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, assura-t-il en la suivant. Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas, et que je ne t'en veut pas. Je peux attendre.  
-Mais, c'est moi qui ne veut plus attendre. Je suis prête. Plus que de raison.

Elle mis ses mains autour de la taille de Drago. Elle était sur.

-Alors si c'est ce que tu veux... Mais j'y mètrerais fin si je vois le moindre signe de rejet.  
-Oui... Mais avant je voudrais qu'on en parle... Juste pour savoir à quel niveau on se situe mutuellement.

Drago ne pu retenir un éclat de rire.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le nez. Elle ne trouvait pas ce spécialement drôle.

-Tu veux vraiment parler de ça. Je ne crois pas que ce que je vais te dire va te plaire.  
-Je peux tout entendre, assura-t-elle dans un sourire. Sauf si c'est... C'est comme les filles de l'entrepôt...  
-Non, bien sur que non, réfuta Drago en lui embrassant les doigts. Jamais. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que... Ce n'est pas très glorieux.  
-Genre?

Drago roula des yeux. Hermione sentit la tension dans ses épaules. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Pour voir sur quel terrain elle allait jouer.

-Je vais pas me fâcher, lui assura-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je veux juste te connaître. Alors? Combien?  
-Beaucoup.  
-Dix? Vingt? Combien?  
-Franchement, j'ai pas le compte précis. Je sais vraiment pas. Mais plus de vingt, en tout cas.

Elle tourna ses yeux... Ça en faisait une quantité intéressante quand même. Elle réfléchit vaguement à celles dont elle était au courant, et celles dont elle avait entendu la rumeur, et celle dont Ginny lui avait parler. Elle était plus loin que vingt.

-Bon... Ça peut aller, j'étais aller jusqu'a cinquante dans ma tête, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle regarda Drago -qui affichait une mine choquée- et l'embrassa.  
Vingt. Vingt, c'était pas si dramatique. C'était extraordinaire, certes, mais pas dramatique.

-Alors on peut passer aux choses sérieuse, lui souffla-t-elle après les avoir fait tomber sur le lit. Ta mère rentre quand?  
-Euh... Dans deux semaines je crois. Mais... Attends, Hermione, faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Drago s'appuya sur ses coudes, fixa Hermione puise se releva complètement.  
Hermione se recula instinctivement. La peur irrationnel qu'il allait lui raconter quelque chose sur l'entrepôt la fit frémir.

-Quoi? Demenda-t-elle sèchement.

Elle sentit la peur qu'elle avait tenté de camouflé. C'était raté. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise sur les genoux de Drago.

-Il faut... Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Il inspira grandement, vraiment effrayée. Hermione le voyait rarement aussi mal à l'aise.  
Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage pour le rassurer.

-Excuse moi, murmura Hermione. Je t'écoute.

Drago tapa nerveusement du pied. Il recula Hermione jusque ses genoux , et commença à se dénuder. Il retira sa chemise en coton, bouton par bouton, dévoilant son torse diaphane et imberbe. Il retira sa manche droit puis la gauche. Un énorme bandage couvrait son avant bras. Il commença à le retirer, lentement. La brune sentit le sang battre dans sa tempe. Une fois que le bandage eu laisser place à la peau, Hermione aperçut un pansement qui couvrait toute la surface de son bras. Elle appréhenda la suite, sentant son sang se glacer. Il le retira.  
Drago tourna doucement son poignet vers la lumière. Hermione hoqueta, recula, et se retrouva sur les fesses, par terre. Son visage se transforma en un masque horrifié. Elle se releva avec effroi, se tenant comme elle pouvait au cadre de la porte.

-Mais c'est quoi ça! Oh mon Dieu!  
-Hermione! Mais attends!

Hermione était déjà près de la porte. Elle haletait comme si elle avait couru pendant dix minutes. Elle avait redouter cela pendant des semaines, mais elle s'était persuader du contraire.  
Puis elle remarqua l'air paniqué de Drago. Son cerveau lui disait de se calmer mais elle en était incapable.

-Excuse moi, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Mais je ne peux pas.  
-Hermione, je t'en prie! S'écria Drago en se levant. Écoute moi!  
-Je regrette mais il faut que je sois un peu seule. Et que je sorte d'ici... J'étouffe!

Elle ouvrit grand la porte et s'échappa de la chambre, sans se retourner.  
Le ventre de Drago se tordît et il tomba sur les fesses. Il lui sembla qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une impression.  
Peu importe qu'il décède maintenant; il avait perdu la seule raison pour laquelle il restait en vie.

* * *

Hermione ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Cela faisait dix nuits qu'elle savait que Drago -son Drago; l'homme de sa vie; l'homme à qui elle avait tout dit- était un mange-mort. Ou avait été? Elle n'en savait rien. Ou peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir. Rien savoir. Ne rien se demander, c'était peut être la solution.

-Arrête de faire cette tête là! S'écria Ginny en lui balançant un coussin. C'est un mange-mort; soit!

Les rapports du ministère qu'Hermione tenait tombèrent sur le sol. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser et les remit en ordre furieusement.

-Ginny! S'écria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas drôle!  
-Bien sur que non mais ce n'est pas un drame non plus! Il n'a jamais caché qu'il été du côté du mal. Je pensais même que c'était évident.  
-Et bien pas moi! Je me le suis demandé, quelque fois, mais j'ai pensé que je me faisait des idées, que ce n'était pas possible.

Hermione soupira et caressa le coussin. Puis elle fit le rapprochement... Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans manches. Jamais.

-Est ce que ça change ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous? Est ce que ça change ce que vous vous êtes dits, ce que vous avez fait. En fait, est ce que ça change réellement qui il était quand il était avec toi?

Hermione réfléchis calmement. Et honnêtement.  
Il avait la Marque quand il s'était rapproché d'elle; il avait la marque quand ils avaient décider de se mettre ensemble. Et il avait la marque quand il l'avait sauver. D'autre part, il aurait pu lui cacher. Juste coucher avec elle, et lui dire après. Il n'aurait eu aucun mal à faire ça. Mais il avait préférer lui dire. Et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et c'était bien le plus important.

-Non, répondit à contre cœur Hermione, mais imagine qu'il aie plus de choses à cacher encore; qu'est ce que je pourrais faire? Si à chaque fois que je tente de passer aux choses sérieuses, il me lâche une bombe de ce genre...  
-Aux choses sérieuses?! La coupa Ginny en se relevant. Ça veut dire quoi ça?

Hermione rougit en reportant son attention sur les rapports qu'elle étudiait.

-Ça veut surtout dire que ça te regarde pas.

Ginny se leva de son lit et traversa la petit chambre à grandes enjambées.

-Tu n'as jamais couché avec lui? Exorta-t-elle en sautant sur son lit.  
-Non, maman, se vexa Hermione; tu as autre chose d'aussi embarrassant à me demander?

Ginny sentit le mal aise d'Hermione en s'en voulu immédiatement.

-Excuse moi, Hermione. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise mais je trouve ça incroyable. Mais incroyable dans le bon sens parce que s'il ne tenait pas à toi, je doute qu'il aurait attendu tout cela.  
-Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Avant de lâcher sa bombe.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent. Elle attrapa les épaules d'Hermione et la secoua vigoureusement.

-Et tu oses douter! Mais enfin Hermione!

Hermione se dégagea et tenta de ne pas sourire.

-Lâche-moi, sale folle!

Elle reprit la lecture du rapport et Ginny laissa tomber.  
Cette dernière se mit à étudier sa pile de rapports, imitant Hermione. Mais les mots que lisait Hermione n'avait pas de sens. Elle voyait vaguement des syllabes s'enchaîner et des phrases se suivre sans pourtant en saisir le sens. Son esprit refusait de céder. Elle relu six fois le même paragraphe, sans comprendre de quoi il retournait.  
Sa conscience la poussait à aller voir Drago, la suppliant de se dépêcher.  
Elle se leva et enfila ses bottes fourrées. Et sa robe de chambre en velours. Il faisait vraiment froid cet hiver.

-Ne te prends pas la tête, lui conseilla Ginny sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs.

Hermione sorti de la chambre et un courant d'air glacial lui caressa le visage. Elle frissonna et serra un peu plus sa robe de chambre autour de son cou.  
Elle traversa le couloir d'un pas vif, puis descendit l'escalier rapidement.  
Elle entra dans la chambre sans frapper, par habitude, mais Drago n'était pas seul. Sa mère se tenait près de son fils, une malle ouverte sur le lit.

-Oh, s'excusa Hermione en reculant. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici. Madame, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Narcissa Malfoy.

Cette dernière portait encore une cape de voyage vert bouteille en étoffe de dragon, une robe de sorcière noire et tenait un chapeau assorti à sa cape.

-Miss Granger.

La voix de Narcissa était cassante. Hermione l'avait connue plus chaleureuse. Elle se sentit rougir mais ne baissa pas la tête, loin de là. Elle fixait poliment la mère de Drago, avec calme et dignité quand celle-ci lorgnait sur elle avec véhémence.

-Hermione, sourit Drago en la voyant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
-Je... je voulais te parler. Mais tu es occupé; je passerais plus tard.

Elle remarqua son visage anguleux, ses grands yeux gris, ses dents parfaitement droites, son corps élancé, les muscles sous sa chemise... Tout ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir mais qu'elle ne regardait plus. Elle se sentit toute chose de le voir ainsi. Son ventre fit des centaines de sauts périlleux tandis que sa conscience souriait béatement.

-Non, non, clama Drago en s'approchant. Je suis tout à toi.

Son ton était franchement enthousiaste. Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, à l'instar de sa conscience. Drago lui prit la main et la dirigea vers les étages supérieurs.

-Tu vas ou? Lui demanda Hermione en souriant.

Elle constata avec joie que ce contact était délicieux. Ses longs doigts enlaçait les mains d'Hermione et elle se délectait de cela. Elle resserra son emprise. Drago se tourna vers elle en souriant.

-Bha dans ta chambre. Je veux te dire quelque chose.  
-Attends, haleta Hermione tandis que Drago montait les étages de plus en plus vite. Ginny est dans ma...

Trop tard. Drago ouvrit grand la porte. Ginny s'y trouvait, assise entre les jambes de Harry, dos à lui, discutant paisiblement.  
Drago se stoppa net. Harry considéra nos doigts croisés. Hermione voulu immédiatement s'en séparer, comme si la chaire de Drago la brûlait. Mais il la retint plus fermement encore.  
Tout ça allait mal se finir, se dit Hermione en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de Drago. Toi ça va mal se finir et ce sera de ma faute. Bien fait pour moi; j'aurais du le lui dire.

-Mais qu'est ce que... Commença Harry en se relevant.

Ginny posa sa main sur la cuisse de son copain. Hors de question qu'il gâche tout, après tous ses efforts.

-On va vous laisser, chuchota Ginny.  
-Mais... Tenta Harry.  
-Non, non, on va vous laisser.

Ginny sauta du lit, tirant le bras de Harry. Tout s'écroula pour Hermione quand elle vit le regard que lui lança son meilleur ami... Ou peut être même son ex meilleur ami.  
Lorsque la porte fut close, Drago attrapa les mains d'Hermione. Elle remarqua alors à quel point il appréciait lui tenir les mains. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle adorait cela aussi. Elle releva la tête vers lui, ses lèvres s'ourlant d'un sourire.

-Écoute, je sais que le fait que je porte la marque t'as refroidit à tout jamais d'être ma femme, mais je ne veux pas te perdre alors je prendrais tout ce que tu me donnes! De l'amitié, de la fraternité ou de la confidence... Peu importe, je prends tout, repeta-t-il en lui embrassant les poignets. Absolument tout. Je t'aime tellement. Maintenant que j'ai goûter à ta personne, je peux plus m'en passer! J'ai l'impression que tu es une drogue dont je dépends. Je t'en pris. Ne coupe pas les ponts! Pas maintenant que je t'ai trouvée... Je ne serai que ton ami. Je te promets que je ne te ferai plus de crise quand tu te mettras en danger. Je te promets que je ferais des concessions avec toi. Mais ne me laisse pas.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'était fané. Elle regardait son amoureux d'un air ahuri, tellement il semblait étrange. De toute sa vie entière -y compris durant les six mois où ils étaient officiellement un couple- il ne l'avait jamais supplié de la sorte, il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle, il n'avait jamais lâcher prise. Il ne baissait jamais ses gardes. Même pas avec elle.  
Elle ne se souvenait même pas ne serait-ce que d'une fois où il n'avait pas imposé ses choix. Il avait garder sa personnalité de Serpentard, décidé et parfois allant jusqu'à l'arrogance voir la domination; ce qu'elle détestait. Mais là, il changeait du tout au tout, lui laissant les commandes entières. Et il faisait ça par amour. Par amour pour elle. Juste parce qu'il l'aimait. Il baissait toutes ses gardes pour elle. Pour elle. Et sans explications, elle sentit des perles humides rouler sur ses joues.

-Mais Hermione, s'étonne Drago, pourquoi tu pleures?  
-Parce que tu m'aimes.

Elle se sentit immédiatement idiote d'avoir dit ça à haute voix mais c'était la pire vérité. Drago ne pût empêcher un éclat de rire de s'évader de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Bien sur que je t'aime. Jetais amoureux il y a un mois, il y a six mois, il y a une années, il y a des années! Je voulais juste être sur que tu l'étais aussi. Avant de te le dire. Cesse de pleurer. S'il te plaît.

Hermione sourit timidement à son tour. Elle s'approcha de lui et le pris par le col. Tout son être lui disait d'arrêter. Mais son ventre se tordait délicieusement et son cœur battait à tout allure. Impossible qu'elle se trompe!

-Je te veux comme mon homme. Tout le reste va avec.  
-Parfait alors. On est fait pour être ensemble dans ce cas.  
-Absolument...

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago l'enlaça. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la posa sur ses genoux.  
Tout en lui lui hurlait de continuer et le corps d'Hermione disait exactement la même chose: les genoux de la brune lui enserraient la taille, ses bras entouraient son cou.  
Très bien, se dit-il, lâche prise et amuse toi!  
Il fit remonter ses mains le long du corps d'Hermione et celle ci balança la tête en arrière sans pouvoir retenir un gémissement. L'épine dorsal de Drago s'enflamma quand il aperçut le cou tendu d'Hermione. Sans même qu'il n'y réfléchisse, il posa sa bouche sur sa peau, doucement, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de la blesser. Brusquement, il sentit la température du corps d'Hermione monter. Ses doigts courraient sur la robe de chambre qu'il détacha fébrilement. Il inspira, sentant son odeur naturel -ressemblant à celle du caramel- et il trouva que ça lui allait remarquablement. Elle se laissa déshabiller, les jambes autour des hanches de Drago. Hermione ne s'était jamais connu aussi fiévreuse. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de sensations pareille. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était couvert de chaire de poule, que son cœur allait exploser, que ses membres ne tiendraient pas la nuit. Absolument chaque petite parcelle de son anatomie était mise à l'épreuve. Elle pris conscience de la place de certains muscles qu'elle n'avait jamais sollicité auparavant. Et elle se rendait compte que son bas ventre pouvait être source de bonheur absolu. Ses muscles se contractaient instinctivement dans sa culotte et elle trouvait cela délicieux. Le contact avec le corps de son amour; les mains de son amour sur son corps; savoir que c'était son amour, à elle, juste à elle, juste pour elle... C'était ça qui la rendait toute chose.  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut alors conscience que Drago la regardait, émerveillé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Murmura-t-elle en se calant dans ses bras.

Il la regarda puis fixa les mains d'Hermione. Elle avait les doigts posés sur la ceinture de Drago, fermement agrippée. Elle leva des yeux étonnés vers lui.

-Excuse moi. Je ne sais même pas...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend en regardant Drago dans les yeux. Il lui sourit et lui embrassa le nez.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Jamais. Je te trouves tellement extraordinaire... Et je regrette tellement ce qui s'est passé... Je me demande juste comment je vais faire pour que tu oublies.  
-Sois toi; je suis sur que ça me suffira.

Elle sourit de nouveau avant de l'embrasser. Elle portait son débardeur en coton noir, sans rien en dessous. Elle s'en aperçut quand Drago glissa ses mains contre son ventre. Forcément, se dit Hermione, il fallait que ça tombe ce soir là!

-Que ce passe-t-il? Interrogea Drago en la sentant mal à l'aise.  
-Je...

Elle rougit de nouveau en crochetant les épaules de son mari. Comment lui dire...

-Écoute... Je... Non rien.  
-Si, dis moi. Il faut que tu me parles.

Il l'embrassa sur le nez.

-Sinon je ne pourrais pas savoir ce qu'il te plait ou pas.  
-Je... Je porte rien en dessous et je ne veux pas trop que tu me vois comme ça. Je suis pas comme les filles que t'as eu l'habitude de fréquenter.  
-Hey... Non, non, commenca-t-il en lui relevant la tête. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Toi je t'aime. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. Et si tu veux pas te montrer, je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas.

Il chercha son regard mais elle l'évitait soigneusement.

-Je sais que tu mens. T'as des besoins, je le sais, et je te fais courir depuis des mois. Six exactement, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.  
-Non! Pas du tout... Regarde-moi.

Il souleva de nouveau son menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Je te promets, de toute mon âme. Vraiment. Et que le sexe ne m'intéresse pas. Il ne m'intéresse plus. Ce que je veux c'est l'amour. Et si je ne peux pas le partager avec toi, alors je n'en veux pas.

Hermione sentit de nouveau sa peau s'électriser. Très bien, il la rendait complètement folle et il faisait bouillir ses hormones! Parfait! Elle déclarait forfait! Elle lui sauta dessus et ils tombèrent sur le lit.

-Et moi, c'est toi que je veux. Toi, toi et que toi! Je ne veux que toi et ce que tu viens de me dire me brûle de l'intérieur! J'ai peur, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas de la crainte. Ça ne l'es plus. C'est de l'adrénaline. Et je t'en supplie, fais moi ressentir quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti. Fais moi voir l'amour sous ton angle. Fais moi l'amour, comme tu ne l'as jamais fais à personne. Dis moi encore que tu m'aimes...  
-Je te le répéterais inlassablement. Je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aimes tellement. Depuis toujours et à jamais.  
-Alors fais le nécessaire. Je te le demande!

Les lèvres du blond s'ourlèrent de nouveau en un sourire radieux. Elle le voyait rarement aussi expressif.

-Alors fais moi confiance. Je te laisse les commandes. Fais comme tu le sens.  
-Quoi? s'étonna Hermione.  
-Je te laisse mon corps. Je suis tout à toi!

Une petite boule dansante dans le ventre d'Hermione commença à rebondir dans tout son corps. Elle posa les mains sur le torse de Drago et fit glisser ses doigts sur les boutons de sa chemise de nuit en soie noire. Elle les ouvrit, les uns après les autres, en gardant les yeux rivés sur ceux de son amour. Elle lui retira doucement la chemise. Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation. Elle posa ses doigts sur ses pectoraux. Ils étaient tellement fermes... Et sa peau tellement douce... Elle patina jusqu'à ses abdominaux et remarqua les frissons qui traversaient la chair de Drago. Il est parfait, pensa Hermione. Elle embrassa son ventre, son nombril puis s'attaqua au pantalon de Drago, elle lui sourit malicieusement.

-Je peux?  
-Tu peux?  
-Je peux, assura-t-elle.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et Hermione déshabilla consciencieusement Drago, avec une lenteur démesurée. Il était agrippé au lit d'Hermione, les yeux clos.

-Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu ça...  
-Six mois exactement, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant. À ton tour maintenant. Deshabille-moi.  
-C'est demandé si gentiment.

Hermione ne reconnu pas sa voix. Elle était tellement basse et tellement rauque. Pouvait-elle vraiment faire cet effet la?

-Il faut d'abord enlevé ce pantalon bleue nuit pas du tout flatteur...  
-Ah bon? Dis Hermione en souriant toujours.  
-Oui... Je suis sur que ce qu'il y a en dessous est beaucoup plus intéressant.

Il fit tomber son pyjama jusqu'à ses chevilles et l'embrassa derrière le genoux. Hermione ne retint pas un éclat de rire. Il continua à lui dévorer la peau, remontant lentement sur ses cuisses. Ses mains se déplaçaient parallèlement à sa bouche, sur l'arrière des jambes d'Hermione. Il déposa un baiser sur son aine puis se releva.

-Pas pour maintenant, murmura-t-il en l'allongeant sur le lit. Je t'avais dis que ce qu'il y avait derrière était délicieux. Je vais maintenant t'enlever ce bout de tissus informe, car il cache quelque chose de plus beau que tes jambes.  
-Mon ventre? Supposa-t-elle d'un air mutin.  
-Pas que...

Les lèvres de Drago se penchèrent en un nouveau sourire coquin. Il déposa un baiser juste au dessus de la culotte d'Hermione et remonta lascivement son débardeur, sans éloigner ses lèvres de la peau d'Hermione. Elle sentait toujours cette odeur sucrée, délicieuse, propre qu'à elle seule. L'air était saturé de désir et les gémissements de sa partenaire empêchaient Drago d'être concentré. Il avait l'impression que son corps était chauffé à blanc. Le corps de son amoureuse était parfait. Hermione crocheta les cheveux de Drago, les yeux clos et la tête renversé. Quand il arriva au niveau de ses seins, il remonta délicatement en passant dessus, tout doucement, en laissant ses pouces toucher ses tétons. Hermione hoqueta avant de gémir.

-Oh... Drago...  
-Parle moi.

Hermione tira ses cheveux encore plus fort et écarta encore ses jambes pour que Drago aie plus facilement accès à son buste. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une onde de plaisir pareille. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une sensation pareil en fait. Surtout pas à cet endroit.

-Refais moi ça.  
-J'ai mieux...

Il lui retira complètement son débardeur en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Elle pensait qu'elle se sentirait plus mal à l'aise sous le regard de Drago mais elle était parfaitement confiante. Il la regardait amoureusement; il était subjuguée. Par elle. Juste par elle.

-Tu es sublime. La plus belle femme qu'il m'aie jamais été donné de voir. Laisse moi te le prouver.

Il lui prit sa culotte et lui débarrassa. Il ne lui laissa pas reprendre son souffle. Il embrassa doucement son aine; la peau y était incroyablement douce et terriblement fine. C'était parfait. Il remonta doucement et glissa sa langue là ou personne d'autre n'avait glissé la sienne.  
Hermione se cambra sous lui, aussitôt qu'il eut touché son bourgeon de plaisir.

-Drago, je t'en supplie, fit-elle, haletante en relevant le buste.

Il senti les ongles d'Hermione se planter sur ses épaules. Elle replia ses jambes contre son torse. Hermione n'en pouvais plus, pendant que Drago jouait avec elle. Son cœur battait la chamade, son corps se couvrait de sueur, ses cuisses de frisson. Tout son corps était sous pression, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser de plaisir. Drago s'occupait toujours d'elle, caressant et malaxant ses fesses en même temps. Elle senti le plaisir monter encore plus -était-ce possible?- et dut s'accrocher aux draps pour ne pas arracher le cuir chevelu de son amant. Amant qui remonta ses mains sur ses seins en passant sur tout son corps avec ses ongles. Elle se mît à gémir plus fort, à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer avec cohérence À peine eut-il touchée ses tétons hérissés qu'elle lâche prise et laissa l'orgasme la submerger.

-Oooooh! Drago!

Elle vibra quelques instants encore sous ses baisers avant de déclarer complètement forfait. Elle resta inerte, les yeux clos, sous le regard brûlant de désir de Drago. Il n'avait presque pas pu se retenir de jouir quand il avait Hermione, SA Hermione, son amour, l'objet de tous ses désirs depuis des années, venir sous ses baisers, sous sa bouche... Il ressentait encore ses mains agripper ses cheveux, ses jambes encercler son torse, ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau... Rien que d'y penser, le désir remonta d'un coup dans son corps. Mais Hermione était encore loin. Elle ne repris contact avec la réalité que quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard. Drago avait posé sa tête sur son ventre, ses mains enlacées à ceux d'Hermione et ne bougeait plus. Elle respirait lentement, sentant la tête de Drago se soulever au diapason de ses inspirations.

-Rassure moi... C'est le maximum que tu puisse faire là?

-Même pas un cinquième de mon potentiel, assura-t-il sans bouger.

Le sourire de Drago effleura quand même le ventre d'Hermione. Il se mît à dessiner des formes indéfinis sur la peau d'Hermione. Cette dernière se mît à caresser les cheveux de Drago. Ils étaient assez longs pour qu'elle les entortille autour de son index.

-Mon corps le supportera? Demanda sincèrement Hermione.

Drago se figea. Il posa ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione et s'en servit d'appuie pour se remonter jusqu'au visage d'Hermione. Elle senti son long corps brûlant couler contre elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

La brune ne pût retenir un éclat de rire. Il était remonter d'une manière tellement cocasse.

-Je me demande si un corps peut supporter plus de plaisir que ce que tu m'as déjà procuré...

Drago sourit et nicha son front dans la nuque d'Hermione. Ce tout petit bout de femme l'avait rendu fou. Cette jolie bouche, ce beau cou tendu, ces merveilleux seins levés insolemment vers le ciel, ce ventre douillet parfait, ces hanches divines, cette entre-jambe encore rougis par l'orgasme... Pendant qu'il la détaillait, Hermione le fixait, les yeux à moitié clos, se mordant les lèvres.

-Tout est parfait en toi. Absolument tout. Et quand je t'aurais fait l'amour, tout sera encore plus parfait, si c'est possible.  
-Alors, attèle-toi s'y.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Sans la quitter des yeux, il la pris dans ses bras, la posa sur ses genoux et attaqua sa bouche. Hermione glissa ses jambes de part et d'autre des cuisses de Drago. Elle attrapa sa nuque et remonta encore un peu plus, atteignant son bassin. Drago se redressa en position assise, sans délaisser les lèvres de son amoureuse. Hermione ne pouvait ignorer la turgescence de Drago entre ses cuisses. Elle ne regarda pas mais ce demanda vaguement comment il allait s'y prendre pour lui faire admettre tout ça. Mais à peine y eut elle pensé que ce détail passa au second plan. Drago s'en prenait désormais à ses seins, mordillant le bout de chaire rose qui pointait vers lui, comme une invitation. Ses mains se baladait sous les fesses d'Hermione, les parcourant avec amour. Cette dernière, les yeux clos, la tête renversée, sentit la langue de Drago se faufiler sur sa peau, caressant chaque sein à tour de rôle. Le désir montait de plus en plus en elle, lui vrillant l'estomac, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Et plus il passait de temps sur sa poitrine, plus elle sentait le plaisir monter en elle. Ses gemissement se firent plus aiguë, plus prononcés, de plus en plus proches, aux diapason du plaisir qui se propageait dans son corps. Elle serra instinctivement les cuisses, et son amant le senti. Elle commençait à se tortiller, ses mains crochetant nerveusement les épaules de Drago.

-Non, non... Ne viens pas maintenant, chuchota Drago en lui  
-Drago, je peux pas...

Elle frotta son entre jambe à celle de Drago. Elle pouvait plus faire autrement. Elle se colla encore plus à lui, serrant ses jambes le plus possible. Elle senti encore la virilité de Drago contre ses fesses.

-Je te veux. Maintenant. J'en ai besoin.

Elle avait toujours les yeux clos, la tête renversée mais elle s'était rapproché au maximum de son amant. Elle en avait trop envie et elle avait besoin d'être satisfaite. Maintenant. Elle lâcha une épaule de Drago et dirigea sa main droite vers leurs bassins et attrapa ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout.

-Regarde moi, lui ordonna Drago en relevant son visage.

Sa voix était basse, suave, sauvage, rauque. Dominante. Elle ne pouvait qu'obéir.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Drago: elle ne les avait jamais vu aussi foncés. Jamais. Il souriait tandis qu'il fit remonter ses mains jusque dans le dos d'Hermione. La rapprochant encore plus si c'était possible. Hermione regarda Drago, les tripes tordus par le désir. Elle fit coulisser sa turgescence en elle. Impossible. Elle lâcha Drago et recula de quelques centimètres.  
Drago la regarda dans les yeux.

-T'es sur? Demanda-t-il une dernière fois.  
-Certaine.

Il sourit encore et se glissa de nouveau en elle. Hermione fronça les sourcils, les yeux fermés, attendant la douleur, mais rien ne vint. Elle cala son visage dans le cou de Drago. Elle senti parfaitement le sexe de Drago en elle et adorait ça, littéralement. Il la remplissait parfaitement, mais sans aucun inconfort. Elle sourit en balançant sa tête en arrière. Immédiatement, il voulu la posséder violemment, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Mais elle n'était encore qu'une novice. Il la laissa s'habituer à lui. Elle était tellement serrée, tellement étroite... Tellement chaude, tellement mouillée, tellement délicieuse. Il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas bouger. Ni se laisser aller. Toutes les conditions étaient réunis pour le faire jouir, la, maintenant, juste en la contemplant et en la sentant.  
-Prends, moi Drago. Comme si j'étais la seule sur Terre.  
Drago ne se fit pas prier et commença à bouger en elle. Elle était parfaitement réceptive, gémissant à outrance. Elle ne voulait pas se retenir. C'était trop bon. Trop trop bon.  
-Plus fort, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Drago alors qu'il parsemait son cou de baiser. Plus fort.  
Elle sentit le sourire de Drago contre sa peau. Il obéit et entra en elle de plus en plus puissamment, de plus en plus profondément. Hermione ondulait ses hanches, permettant à Drago d'aller encore plus loin. Elle se détacha de lui en tenant ses épaules à bout de bras, les jambes étroitement serrées. Sa respiration se coupait avant de reprendre de plus belle.  
Drago les allongea tous les deux, laissant Hermione prendre le dessus. Elle le regarda en souriant encore. Elle croisa ses doigts à ceux de Drago et commença à bouger elle aussi. Elle montait et descendait, sur la virilité de Malfoy, se positionnant de manière à ce qu'il soit en elle le plus profondément possible, la tête en avant.  
Drago, lui, regardait cette force de la nature sauter sur lui, comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Ses seins dansaient joyeusement, ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage, ne laissant apparaître que sa bouche rouge d'excitation. Il n'en pouvait plus. Elle libéra une de ses mains pour parcourir le torse de Malfoy. Elle laissa ses ongles marquer son territoire. Drago n'y tenait plus. Il se releva sans qu'elle s'y attende et retourna toute la situation. Il se retrouva sur elle. Hermione hoqueta.

-Drago... Je t'en pris...

Il accéda à sa demande et plaça sa main entre eux. Il eut à peine caressé son bourgeon de plaisir que déjà, elle se cambrait sous lui. Il accéléra sa cadence, embrassant ses seins, son ventre avant de revenir sur ses lèvres.

-Viens pour moi, susurra-t-il en l'embrassant. Jouis pour moi.

Ces simples mots suffirent à Hermione pour qu'elle lâche prise. Elle enroula ses jambes sur les cuisses de son amant, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Elle saisit les draps, de part et d'autre de sa tête et lâcha un râle qui venait du fond de ses tripes. Drago senti l'intérieur d'Hermione se contracter autour de lui tandis qu'elle hurlait son nom . Il lâcha prise à son tour, sentant Hermione autour de lui, sentant ses contractions, sentant ses soubresauts sous lui, entendant ses cris... Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour les faire tourner une nouvelle fois. Hermione fut de nouveau perdue et ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes.  
Drago se dégagea doucement d'elle, ayant repris ses esprits plus tôt. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Avec personne. Et certainement pas la première fois pour la fille. Mais la c'était parfait. Juste parfait. Hermione avait encerclé son cou, jouant avec les cheveux sur sa nuque.

-Tu te reveilles plutôt, remarqua le blond en embrassant ses mains.

Hermione ne dit rien mais ronronna dans ses bras. Elle était toute poisseuse -elle rougit rien que d'y penser- et elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Mais elle se sentait étrangement complète. Pleine. Entière.  
Elle était encore un peu essoufflée mais son esprit était étrangement calme. Elle voyait tout clairement. Très clairement. Elle avait ressentir la tension de Drago à rester parfaitement immobile alors qu'il avait probablement eut envie de coucher avec elle rapidement et efficacement. Elle avait ressentit la patience dont il avait fait preuve lorsqu'il l'avait laisser être au dessus. Elle avait ressentit chacun de ses dilemmes et avait reconnu tout ce qu'il avait faire pour elle. Il avait balayé les dernières craintes qu'elle gardait en elle.

-À quoi tu penses, lui demanda-t-il en coiffant sa tignasse brune avec ses doigts.  
-Que je t'aime, répondit-elle sincèrement. Tu m'a fais sentir comme si j'étais la seule femme dans ton univers, que n'était la seule que t'ai jamais aimé, la seule et l'unique.  
-Parce que c'est le cas.

Il lui releva doucement la tête et embrassa chastement ses lèvres. Comme s'il allait la casser s'il faisait plus. Hermione sourit en suivant le contour de ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

-T'es la seule femme de mon univers, la seule que j'ai jamais aimé. La seule et l'unique. Celle qui m connaît par cœur, la seule qui connait mon cœur, mon âme. La seule qui me fasse sentir comme un homme, pas un adolescent, pas un garçon, un vrai homme. Digne d'être aimé. Digne de confiance. Digne de toi. Alors ce soir je t'ai juste montré sur le plan physique ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mais c'est comme ça tout le temps. Des que je te vois, je veux être digne de toi. Parce que je t'appartiens. Et tu m'appartiens, je te préviens, amour, au cas où tu le savais pas.  
-Je le savais, tu m'as fais tienne depuis longtemps.  
-C'est six mois et onze jours resteront mémorables.

Elle lui sourit puis reposa sa tête sur son torse. L'excitation commençait à descendre, le froid hivernal reprenait ses droits.

-N'est ce pas... Tu es au maximum là?

Hermione prit une couverture, se remit sur Malfoy et les enroula tous les deux dedans.  
-Pardon? Interrogea Drago après un éclat de rire.  
-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dis que t'étais à un cinquième de ton maximum...

L'événement lui paraissait tellement loin...

-Ah, rigola Drago en prenant le visage d'Hermione entre ses doigts, non, on en est qu'à quatre sur cinq...  
-Quoi? S'étonna-t-elle en se relevant. Mais c'est pas possible! Mon corps ne peut physiquement pas supporter plus de plaisir que ça...

Drago rit à gorge déployée. Hermione avait l'air tellement sincère.  
Elle le voyait rarement aussi expressif. Ses lèvres à elle s'ourlèrent en un sourire amoureux.

-Bha je ne te le ferais jamais, alors.  
-Mais c'est quoi? Dis moi...  
-Un jour tu le découvriras.

Il rit encore après avoir embrasser le bout de son nez.

-Mais, Hermione, repris-t-il sérieusement, fais le nécessaire pour ce soir.  
-Comment ça?

Elle était encore dans sa bulle de félicité. Rien n'existait à part eux. Pas de monde extérieur. Pas de danger. Mais le Drago autoritaire et dominant était de retour.

-Je me suis pas protéger. Alors, évitons les contrariétés inutiles. Prends une potion...  
-Je comprends pas... Tu as une maladie ou...

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Oui, cette maladie s'appelle procréation. Et au cas ou tu ne le savais pas, tu la portes aussi.

Hermione se senti rougir. Oh. Ça.

-Bien sur, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle se cacha sous la couverture.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Il l'en sorti, embrassant son petit nez.

-T'imagines... Porter ton enfant...  
-Ne raconte pas de bêtises, je t'en pris. Dans quelques années, peu être. Mais pas maintenant, pas hors mariage, et pas dans la conjoncture actuelle des choses.

-Oui, je sais, soupira Hermione.  
-Mais si je devais avoir des enfants un jour, ça serait avec toi, sois en sur.

Il sourit encore, l'embrassa doucement puis lui ferma les yeux.

-Dors.

-Il faut que je te parles! Assura Hermione en lui barrant la route.

Drago enfila sa tenue et remonta la fermeture éclaire jusque son cou. Il glissa sa baguette dans l'étui prévu à cet effet et enfila ses baskets.

-Tu vas bien, lui dit-il en souriant. Ça peut attendre ce soir.  
-C'est important, jura-t-elle en lui attrapant les mains.

On appela Drago d'en bas.

-J'arrive, cria-t-il en ouvrant le porte.

Il se retourna vers son amoureuse, l'embrassa avec passion avant de filer par la porte. Elle s'assit sur le lit et se mis à se ronger les ongles. Ca faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela mais là, elle avait besoin de se calmer. Drago revint sur ses pas, remarqua son mal aise, l'embrassa de nouveau en crochetant sa nuque.

-Je vois bien que tu es mal, mais promis, on voit ça ensemble ce soir. On fêtera nos neuf mois. Et tu auras droit au cinquième degré sur l'échelle de Drago.

Hermione ne tiqua même pas. Il vérifia une dernière fois sa baguette avant de l'embrasser encore. Elle s'éloigne de lui en croisant les bras. Drago la fixa un moment, l'interrogeant du regard. C'était la première fois qu'elle le rejetait. Elle voulait lui dire au calme, sans pression, lui annoncer avec délicatesse pour qu'il ne panique pas. Mais il ne lui laisser pas faire à sa manière. Et ça l'agaçait.

-Tu pourrais échanger avec quelqu'un, essaya-t-elle vainement.  
-Tu me demandes çà à chaque fois, coupa Drago en levant les yeux aux ciel.  
-C'est important, tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.  
-Mais là, c'est ma revanche. Je vais le faire payer. Je t'en pris, Hermione, bébé, ne me l'enlève pas.

Elle voulait hurler que c'était plus important. Lui demander de s'imaginer s'il ne revenait pas... Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait? Mais elle se retint on extremis.

-D'accord. Mais dépêche toi.  
-Promis.

Il lui reprit les mains, les embrassa de nouveau, puis quitta la chambre rapidement.  
Hermione sorti à son tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ses tripes se serraient rien qu'en pensant à toute cette situation. Tout lui paraissait démesuré. Incroyable. Invraisemblable. Fantasmagorique... Mais elle avait vu, de ses propres yeux que c'était vrai.

-Incroyable, repeta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Ginny était étendue sur le lit, le pied bandé. Harry, qui était sur le point de partir, l'embrassa et sorti en saluant Hermione.  
Il avait relativement bien pris sa liaison avec Drago. Même s'il provoquait des disputes sans fondement, juste pour avoir le plaisir de se battre avec le blond.

-Ça va mieux? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant près de Ginny.  
-Pas du tout... Ce sort m'a littéralement broyé les os... Ça fait un mal de chien!

Le teint de la rousse était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Elle transpirait à grosse goutte.

-Ça ira, promis Hermione. J'ai vérifié moi même.  
-Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Hermione s'allongea près d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui se passait. C'était impossible. Pas tant que Drago ne savait pas...  
-Il ne voulait pas que je vienne... Il m'a demander de rester en retrait... Alors je reste. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Imagine que quelque chose se passe mal.  
-Tu es anxieuse... Pourquoi?  
-Parce que je dois lui dire quelque que chose qui va moyennement lui plaire...

Hermione se mordit la langue. Elle ne devait rien dire à sa meilleure amie; Drago devait être le premier au courant.

-Comme quoi? Demanda avec curiosité Ginny.  
-Comme quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas. Je te promet que j'ai un horrible pressentiment.  
-Hermione, nous avons tous dis oui pour donner nos vies si nécessaire. S'il lui arrive quelque chose ce soir, tu poutre être sur qu'il l'a fait pour le plus grand bien. Et c'est le plus important.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle savait tout ça mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être effrayée. Elle avait même fait absolument le même discours à Drago il y avait quelques mois. Si tout dérapait ce soir, elle ne s'en relèverai pas. Ginny aperçut le regard d'Hermione.

-Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, où je ne suis pas sur le terrain avec Harry, avec mes frères ou mes parents, j'ai tellement peur que je me mets à pleurer, sans retenue. Je suis tellement horrifiée que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer, parce qu'il fait que je me calme. Mais ils reviennent toujours. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'ils sont bons. Nous sommes tous formés pour être les meilleurs. Et c'est ce que nous sommes. Les meilleurs. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

Hermione enlaça Ginny, pour la rassurer et la consoler. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu pleurer, pas une fois. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir comme ça.

-Je vais arrêter de m'inquiéter, promis.

* * *

Les personnes présentes commencèrent à quitter la cérémonie. Le cercueil avait été enterré. Le maître de cérémonie avait fini son discours. Les personnes présentes commençaient à quitter la cérémonie. Sa mère déposa une fleur de lys sur la tombe. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir en tissus noir. Les personnes présentes quittaient la cérémonie. Même le temps avait respecter les funérailles: le ciel portait toutes les nuances de gris, il n'y avait pas de vent, pas d'éclaircie. Rien. Juste le néant. Les personnes présentes avaient quitter la cérémonie. Hermione restait seule, au milieu du cimetière familial des Malfoy. Elle s'était battue bec et ongles pour qu'il ne soit pas enterré ici mais elle n'avait aucune légitimité, elle n'était officiellement personne. Elle resta debout un long moment. Elle entendit sa mère dire à quelqu'un à quel point c'était difficile pour une mère de voir son enfant partir avant elle. Ginny s'était approché d'elle en lui prenant la taille. Hermione l'entendit vaguement lui dire qu'il fallait rentrer, qu'il faisait froid. Ce mois de mai était plutôt doux. Hermione portait une robe en soie noire, la matière préférer du mort. Elle était ample, courte, col Claudine. Hermione ressemblait à une écolière. Sa tignasse brune était relevé en un chignon bien serré et très autoritaire. Pas une seule mèche n'en sortait. Il aurait détesté ça. Elle détacha ses cheveux, balançant le ruban noir qui les tenait loin d'elle. Elle s'assit sur la terre fraîchement retourné, en se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute à lui. Elle lui avait dit de rester avec elle, il avait refusé. Il s'était jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans regarder en arrière. Il avait tellement soif de vengeance qu'il n'avait pas protéger ses arrières. Résultat? Il gisait, sans vie, dans une boîte en bois, six pieds sous terre, laissant sa femme riche de milliards de gallions mais pauvre de tout amour.

Hermione n'oublierait jamais la vision du corps sans vie de celui qu'elle aimait. Quand Harry et Ron l'avait ramené, inanimé, que Ginny l'avait retenu de se jeter sur lui, quand Fred et Gorges l'avaient éloignée... Son si joli visage ensanglanté, ses si beaux cheveux plein d'hémoglobine, son long corps si merveilleux tordu dans un angle improbable... Tout resterait dans sa mémoire. Comme un cauchemar permanent. Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer, ses tripes s'emmêler. Elle avait arrêter de respirer, puis s'était mise à hurler, de toute ses forces, juste pour avoir moins mal. Ça ne marchait pas. La douleur était toujours la, de plus en plus vive. Elle avait arrêter d'essayer de ne plus pleurer. Ça ne marchait pas. Les larmes coulaient toujours, encore, perpétuellement. Ginny revint à la charge, arguant qu'il allait pleuvoir, qu'elle devait rentrée, que ça ne servait à rien de rester là. Elle ne répondit pas et s'allongea sur la terre humide. Ses jambes nues se recouvraient de frissons: c'était froid et mouillé; inconfortable au possible...

Tout aurait pu être différent. S'il l'avait écouter; s'il avait échanger avec quelqu'un, si ce n'était pas Lucius, si il avait été plus prudent, s'il avait été moins sur de lui... L'adage voulait qu'avec des si, on refait le monde. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire contre le sort? Contre l'infortune? Le destin? Était-ce donc son destin de mourir si jeune? Après avoir fait tant de bien, mourir de la sorte? Après l'avoir aidé elle? Après avoir été si patient avec elle? Après l'avoir aimé si fort? Quelle injustice ce destin!  
Hermione se mît sur le côté, la main posé sur la terre fraîche, comme pour tenir la sienne.  
Elle se souviendrait toujours de ses yeux bleus si profonds, de son sourire si mystérieux, des ses dents magnifiquement parfaites, des ses longs bras protecteurs, de son torse si puissant, des deux caractères qui se battaient en lui, qui lui donnaient cette personnalité si ambivalente. De tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, de tout le plaisir qu'il lui procurait... Hermione se mît à rire, doucement. Elle ne saurait jamais quel était l'échelon cinq. Elle rit encore plus fort lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il lui avait promis de lui montrer un jour. Un jour. Un jour qui ne viendrait pas. Elle riait encore, sans pouvoir se contrôler. C'était les premiers sons qui sortait de sa bouche depuis la nuit qui avait suivit sa mort. Elle était rester sept jours entiers, sans parler. Sept jours de silence absolue. Ginny s'allongea derrière elle puis posa une main sur sa taille. Hermione cessa de rire. Elle posa une main sur ses yeux. Ginny tâtonna le ventre d'Hermione. Hermione pivota vers La rousse, posa une main sur ses yeux. Ginny tâtonna le ventre d'Hermione. Hermione pivota vers La rousse, posa sa main en coupe sur son ventre et la fixa. Hermione murmura quelque chose et Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux. Sa mâchoire se décrocha.  
Hermione lâcha les yeux de Ginny et porta son regard sur le ciel. Les nuages gros et bas semblaient de plus en plus menaçant, chargés de pluie. Mais Hermione ne s'en formalisait pas. La voûte stellaire pouvait lui tomber sur la tête; ça ne changeait plus rien.

-Je suis enceinte, répéta-t-elle doucement. Drago Malfoy, mon âme soeur, est mort et je porte son enfant.

* * * THE END * * *

_Voila Voila, j'ai voulu garder Drago le plus serpentard possible parce que, soyons franches, on aime toute Drago le Bad Boy *_* J'espère que ça vous a plu; que ce n'était pas trop triste... Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :)_


End file.
